


Hang Me Out To Dry

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Creampie, Frottage, Knitwear, M/M, Obedience, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Robbie's not just a master villain, he's a master tailor; and the quality of his work is entirely down to his unique methods...





	Hang Me Out To Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Talax and their headcanon that Robbie wants to knit Sporto a sweater - hope you enjoy this.

Sportacus felt a little leap of excitement in his belly as he knocked cheerfully on the hatch leading to Robbie's lair. The villain had instructed him to visit, and was also promising him a gift. It seemed similar enough to Robbies previous schemes that promised all kind of crazy antics, and yet there was also the rare prospect of being in Robbies inner sanctum, in the lair itself. Robbies territory - the thought sent a pleasant little shiver down his spine, a shiver that deepened as the hatch swung open. 

There was no one to be found at the bottom of the ladder, merely a note in Robbies copperplate handwriting that said "Sportadork- take your shirt off and put this blindfold on. I can't have you stealing my secrets. -R." 

Sportacus' grinned. He carefully unfastened his crystal and placed it reverently to one side, checking that he could still feel the connection between them in his mind. His tshirt came off with much less care, and then he wrapped the dark red silk scarf around his head. 

"Finally," he heard Robbie grumbling. "You rush and dash and zoom around all day, except for when it comes to doing what I want you to do."

"Sorry, Robbie," Sportacus apologised, but he could feel his grin broaden. 

"Now stand still without flippity-flopping around for once in your life. I need to measure you."

"Why?" 

"It's for an evil scheme, ok? Top-drawer, one hundred per cent villainous, not the kind of thing I'm just going to blabber to you, ok?" Robbie scolded, and Sportacus bit back a giggle. 

"Okay, Robbie!"

Sportacus stood straight and still, and if he held himself so that his muscles popped just a bit, then it was only to make Robbies task easier. He felt something cool on his shoulder, then as Robbies hands moved he realised it was the metal piece at the end of a tape measure. Robbie measured him from shoulder to shoulder, shoulder to wrist, shoulder to hip. Sportacus heard him begin to breathe slightly harder as he wrapped the tape around his bicep. Robbie was warm behind him and very close. 

He then felt the tape being passed around his chest, and drawn tight, pressing flat against his nipples. 

"Breathe in," Robbie murmured, achingly close to Sportacus' ear. He did so, and the pressure and the slight friction almost made him gasp, it was as if the blindfold made everything so much more sensitive. 

Robbies long fingers brushed his belly as he moved the tape measure lower, wrapping it around Sportacus' waist and pulling him back so that he was pressing against Robbie. It kept him tethered firmly in place as Robbie traced his hip bones, his abs, groping at his chest. His breath was hot on Sportacus' neck, and Sportacus could feel his erection pressing into his rear, grinding against the cleft. Sportacus choked back a moan and pressed backwards, earning himself a long lick to the neck, stopping just short of his ear, and he heard Robbie chuckle. 

Robbie snapped his fingers and tugged on the tape measure. Sportacus felt himself spinning, and suddenly he was on his back on Robbies bed, with Robbie half on top of him. 

"Put your hands above your head and hold onto the pillow," Robbie ordered, and Sportacus complied, writhing against the achy, needy sensation in his groin. Spread out for Robbie, chest bare, trousers leaving nothing to the imagination judging by how tight they felt... it was shameful and sexy, in equal measure. 

Robbie certainly seemed to appreciate the sight, straddling him and grinding against his thigh with a low growl, pinching his nipples and licking his ear until Sportacus was almost frantic. 

"Do you want more?" Robbie murmured. Sportacus gasped out a desperate "yes!", but Robbie seemed almost hesitant. 

"Can I... can I come in you?"

"Oh gosh yes!"

I've had my check up, everything's fine!" Robbie blurted out. "You can see the results letter, if you like."

"I trust you, Robbie." Sportacus cautiously raised the blindfold. Robbies tone was weird. 

"It's just... it's an honour thing, you know? When I finally make you leave town, I want it to be because of a brilliant bit of villainy, not because I've made you ill, or whatever."

Sportacus felt a strange surge of frustration mixed with tenderness. Robbie would come up with ridiculous scenarios and excuses for them to spend time together and make out. Then he would maintain with a straight face that he was just waiting for the right moment to drive Sportacus out of town. Sportacus couldn't tell if Robbie felt he didn't really deserve a proper relationship, or whether he thought he ought to be above such things. Either way, it seemed to be making him miserable. 

Sportacus embraced Robbie gently, stroking his hair and the nape of his neck, one hand firm in the small of his back. 

"You can have whatever you want, Robbie," he whispered, and he heard Robbies breath catch, and he shuddered, seeming to gather himself. 

"What I want," he whispered hoarsely, "is for you to put your hands back on that fucking pillow." Sportacus grinned and reached up again, clasping the pillow in both hands. Making his chest stick out the way Robbie liked. "Good. So fucking obedient, aren't you." He pulled Sportacus' trousers down to his knees. "Now spread your legs for me." 

Sportacus felt Robbies long, sensuous fingers tangle in his hair and pull back, pinning him in place for Robbie to lick and his throat, his ear, the side of his face. The other hand slipped downwards until Sportacus felt a finger, cool and slippery with lube, probing at his entrance. Robbie fingered him open and sucked gently at his ear until his cock was so hard it ached, leaking copious amounts of fluid onto his belly. His muscles were so tense they were screaming by the time Robbie finally peeled his own trousers down and settled between Sportacus' thighs. He felt hard, blunt pressure at his opening, followed by the hot, sharp stretch of Robbie entering him. He writhed and arched against Robbie as the friction and the fullness brought wordless, helpless moans from his lips. 

Robbie gasped and pressed his forehead against Sportacus. "Fuck," he muttered, "fuck, you're so tight..." 

He licked Sportacus' ear again and Sportacus arched and whimpered, clenching against the hot painful pleasure inside him. 

"You're so responsive, God, I want to ruin you, I want to make you come on my cock, you blue elf, you... oh God..."

He was thrusting, slow but hard, so deep inside Sportacus felt it all through him, and then Robbies hand was finally, finally on his cock. His shoulders were screaming, his belly and groin so tight he thought he might explode. 

"Come for me!" Robbie snapped in his ear, and it was too much, too much and wonderful, and Robbie kept stroking him until he'd yelled himself hoarse. 

He was a sweaty, loose, overstimulated mess, clutching the torn halves of the pillow in each hand and unable to do more than whimper as Robbie used him. Finally, he saw Robbies face contort, felt his fingers digging into his hips, and then he shuddered and moaned as he felt Robbies seed, thick and warm and making him impossibly full. 

Robbie lingered for a moment and then pulled out. Sportacus felt his hands on his buttocks, gently holding them apart, and realised that Robbie was watching his semen ooze out from where he'd left it, with an expression of dazed satisfaction on his face. Sportacus was rather nonplussed. It had to be a human thing. 

When Robbie was apparently satisfied, he snapped his fingers, summoning a washcloth. He cleaned them both gently, before wrapping Sportacus' arms around himself like a duvet. 

"I am going to make you a present, you know," he said after a while."

"I don't mind if you didn't."

"Well what else do you think this whole rigamarole was for?" 

Sportacus sighed. "Okay, Robbie."

Robbies face softened. "Thank you," he murmured and kissed Sportacus softly. After a while he slept, and Sportacus laid still and watched over him. 

Sportacus was surprised and touched, a few weeks later, to receive the gift he'd been promised. A soft wool sweater, rich blue and creamy white, with a bold yellow 10 over the chest. A perfect fit. 

It never really got cold enough in Lazytown to bother Sportacus, but he did want to set a good example for the kids. So he wore it carol singing, sledging and ice skating. Whenever Robbie saw him wearing it, he would raise a single eyebrow, somehow imperious despite his earmuffs, and Sportacus would feel his knees tremble and his face grow hot. Robbie would smile triumphantly, and Sportacus couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
